Helghan Senate
The Helghan Senate, also known as The High Council, is a major governing component of the Helghan Empire. It consists of nine members who help lead and direct the Helghan Nation alongside the Empire's leaders, Admiral Orlock and Emperor Visari. They act as the Autarch's cabinet of advisers. Both Admiral Orlock and Jorhan Stahl appeared to serve on the Senate alongside the Counselors, yet the reactions given towards Stahl hints that he is not an official member of the Senate who was merely permitted to take a seat in their meetings due to his importance to the war effort (Stahl being the primary weapons distributor and one bearing a private military of his own, specifically). The senators are older evolved Helghast, beyond the need of breathing devices. They have earned their position as senators simply due to the fact they were loyal to Visari, not because they had earned the respect of the Helghan citizens or deserved them. The appointment led to hereditary, effectively establishing a system of birthright and patrimony to be preserved in perpetuity. History Following the initial victory at Vekta, The Counselors, are first shown when Admiral Orlock revealed his plan to defeat the ISA forces within hours, and explained to them his forces were to overwhelm the retreating ISA forces, that were in route towards Monastary. During this conversation Orlock became annoyed with Chairman Stahl, and became angered by the Chairman's words. He then contacted his troops to double their efforts to find and destroy the ISA forces, these tactics would both annoy and yet amuse Scolar Visari, as he was able to quell order within the council, that same day in hopes of preventing a civil war from occurring on Helghan. Later on, the Scolar Visari appointed Orlock as the new head commander of the Empire and backed his choice to seize all of Stahl's assets, after Stahl both insulted the military, and failed to execute ISA Captain Jason Narville, following the Battle of Monastary. It's unknown what their current fate is, but it's a strong possibility that they were killed with the rest of the Helghast population when the Third Helghan Army arrived and overran the last of the ISA defenders on the planet. Most of the counselors, eventually vacated their sector to Vekta, by the early 2360's, while Visari remained behind in Helghan. The senator's job was to help found the newly developed Helghast economy on Vekta while destroying the the ISA one, unfortunately 4 of the nine members were killed during the Riots on Vekta, eventually forcing the rest to return back to Helghan, it is unknown how the Helghast Empire, will be able to make it to Earth when most of their senators were killed on Vekta. Senators/Counselors In the Killzone: Ascendancy novel two Senator names are revealed, Senator Gunsteling and Senator Kuisma. Unknown Helghast Militairy Staff 01.png|Senator Kuisma Unknown Helghast Militairy Staff 02.png|Senator Gunsteling Unknown Helghast Militairy Staff 04.png Unknown Helghast Militairy Staff 03.png Senator 5.jpg Senator 4.jpg Senator 3.jpg Senator 2.jpg Senator 1.jpg 1snapshot20110207013648.jpg|The senates in the Killzone 3 intro, including Senator Kuisma and Senator Gunsteling * Senator Gunsteling - The oldest and most decrepit senator, Gunsteling despised Chairman Stahl above all other senators. * Senator Kuisma - A senator who had been blackmailed by Stahl, in return Kuisma put a vote on the table to give military control to the Chairman in fear of publicity. Trivia Category:Men Category:Helghast Category:Helghast Empire Category:Governace